SuperWhoLock- Across the Stars
by Bluebell67
Summary: (Spoilers for s12 of SPN, s9 of DW, and s4ish of SH) Merry Christmas! Dean isn't allowed to see his brother, so he stages his own escape plan while Sherlock, John, the Doc, Flynn, Mary, and Cas handle some Daleks.
1. Flynn

Merry Christmas!" The Doctor laughed, handing a present to Flynn, his newest companion. Flynn nervously held it, surprised that the Doctor had thought of them. "Come on, open it! I want to see the joy on your face!"

"O-okay." Flynn said. They pulled off the bad wrapping. A few things fell out. Weird colourful socks. A bow tie. And a book. "Wow. Thanks."

"Oh, Flynn! You know what that book is?"

"N-no."

"It's '101 Places to See'. It's an old copy, but I found it in my library and thought of you. How you've always wanted to see the world… have superpowers and adventures! You pick any place in that book and I will take you there!" He laughed.

"Thanks so much." Flynn said, ready to read the crap out of it.

"You're welcome."

"Doctor, I noticed that you… you have a notepad and it has a city in Kansas circled multiple times, and the word Christmas…"

"Yes. I was intending on taking you there to visit some friends, but they're… not available. I would go and help them, but I've been pushed out of their timeline by… circumstances. It's all wibbly wobbly. I've always spent the year with them, but things change. People change. And we are disagreeing on things. It's all very… blerg."

"Oh."

"We also met with Sherlock Holmes, but he's on house arrest. He's not legally allowed to leave 221B, so…"

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes."

"Like Arthur Conan Doyle?"

"Yes, ACD did adapt a version of Holmes's life, but that's a long story."

"Oh."

"Stop saying 'oh'. 'Oh' is a very general way of replying to a statement."

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry." The Doctor said. "I just remember last Christmas too well."

"What happened?"

"It was the last time I spent with my wife."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Another long story… but she died. I'm way older than I should be." He said. "I believe that I've forgotten something important."

"That sucks." Flynn said. The Doctor nodded, then perked up.

"How about we go somewhere to cheer us up?" He said.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I know a place that we could go right now. It's an ice cave. It's so beautiful. It's by Lake Superior, in America."

"I've heard of it."

"Then, let's have an adventure!"


	2. Sherlock

Sherlock Holmes was having a bad week. Everything had been taken out of his flat. The couch, the table, the experiments, the guns. They were all gone, including his bed. He sat in his empty room, bitter. They had even taken his newspapers.

There was a nervous knock at the door. It was Molly.

"Hooper. Why?"

"John is upset. He wants to see you. He sent you a letter." She set it down on Sherlock's lap. He stared at it. A pink letter, a Christmas stamp. Mary's handwriting. "There's also a letter from the MoL."

"If it's England again, I don't want it."

"No, it's the American MoL."

"Oh." Sherlock said. This letter was stamp. Mary's handwriting.

"Weird, isn't it? I thought the only MoL was in England." She said.

"Oh, memory wipes have always been hard on you Molly."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Go to the store. Get yourself some eggnog and cookies. Watch Charlie Brown again. I won't bother you." He said. She stared at him, wondering how he knew she had already watched Charlie Brown, then left. Sherlock started playing a song in his head. Some random American song by Sleeping at Last. 'Touch'. He didn't know why he remembered the song. He usually would delete it. But there was something about the sadness that he loved. The tragedy, the light drama, it spoke to him in a weird way. Whatever. He was Sherlock Holmes. He did what he wanted to. Even if that meant spending Christmas alone. He opened both letters. Mary's letter was about how much John missed him. If John did miss him so much, why didn't he write the letter himself? The other letter only had one word. 'MIA'.

"Oh Mary," He whispered. "I wish I could help you."

Her sons had been arrested a few weeks ago by the Secret Service. She and the Angel have been in the dark for some time. Castiel blamed himself. It was bad. The way she had written those three letters, with hesitant action. It meant more than 'Missing in Action'. It meant 'don't worry about Christmas, we're not going to be there'. Move on. Maybe next year.

Sherlock almost felt bad about ignoring John. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be angry. And continued sulking.


	3. Winchester

Dean didn't feel much better than anyone else. He was too tired, all of time. He was starving. He refused to eat. He missed his family. He wouldn't be able to see them. He had asked, yelled, screamed to see Sam. But he still couldn't see him. For all Dean knew, Sam could be dead. He had been keeping track of how many days it had been, to keep himself centered. He estimated that it was around Christmas.

Wow, he actually missed Christmas.

" _...moving emotion… ship on the… set my sails for waves of… fortune."_ Dean sang under his breath, messing with the wall. He used his crayon to doodle on the green paint. He drew a unicorn, a few other things. The door opened.

"Winchester. I'm here to tell you that you're not allowed to draw on the walls so I have to confiscate your crayon." James said lazily.

"James!" Dean said cheerfully. "Hi!"

"Sometimes I wonder if we've imprisoned a child." James said.

"No, it's just being in here for days with you as the only person who's been okay to me!" Dean explained.

"I'm sorry that I have to take your crayon back." James said. "But I'm only allowed to have this door open for five minutes before the alarms go off. Please give it to me."

Dean smirked. James walked in, shutting the door behind himself.

"Okay, Dean. Are you a terrorist or a four year old?" James asked. "Because I feel like I'm babysitting instead of guarding a mass murderer."

"Can you tell me about Sam?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"It's Christmas."

"No."

"Pleaaase." Dean said.

"Okay, kid. Sam is your brother." James said. "Give the damn crayon back."

"No." Dean said, his face turning serious. "Sam is alive."

"What?"

"You said 'is', not 'was'." Dean said, the child act disappearing from his face. "I have to see him."

"Dean Winchester- the crayon." James said angrily, holding out his palm. "Look, I'm already in trouble for giving you a crayon. I will not get in more trouble."

"Yes you will." Dean smiled. "You're going to let me see Sam."

"I'm sorry, Dean. Boss's orders." James said, pulling out his trank gun.

"Oh wow." Dean said. "You're gonna shoot me."

James fired it, hitting Dean's neck. Dean glared at James, before his eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp, hitting the floor.

"Guys, Dean needs to move. He's been tranked. Take him away." James said to the other guards. James walked away, the door shutting behind him. "Damn it, Winchester."


	4. What's up, Doc?

Flynn stared up at the ceiling of the ice caves, twirling around. The Doctor watched them happily. Flynn slipped on the ice, and landed on their butt, hurt at first, but started to laugh, the giant coat protecting them from getting hurt.

"It's so beautiful." Flynn said, their brown eyes taking in the world around them. Music played. 'Life' by Sleeping At Last.

"I know!" The Doctor said, sliding across the ice.

"2016 was such a bad year. I can't wait for 2017."

"Don't say those type of things. You might jinx it. Plus, 2016 isn't as bad as other years. I would know. For some people it was a great year."

"And for some people it was their last year."

"It's always somebody's last year." The Doctor said, a sour note in his voice. "The best thing to do is to keep smiling, put bad things in your past, and start again."

"It's harder to do than everyone makes it sound." Flynn said.

"But what did we get? The Darkness and God made up! Child mortality went down everywhere! Pandas are coming back! Hamilton! Harry Potter! The ozone is healing! And Harriet Tubman is going to be on the $20 bill!"

"When you put it that way…"

"The thing about humans… you keep carrying on. In all of this darkness, you find ways to keep joy in your lives. That's why I love humans. Such amazing creatures, even though you do take a bit to get on the right path, you do it eventually. A friend once taught me that in light, there will always be darkness. But in darkness, there will always be light. Oh, Sarah Jane." He laughed. "Her name was Sarah Jane."

"She sounds so nice."

"You would've loved to meet her. She was like Jody Mills or Bobby Singer, but really mellow. A reporter like Lois Lane, but the heroics of Hermione Granger. You're like her, in a way." The Doctor said. It was quiet for a second.

"We should go before the caves open." Flynn said.

"Agreed. We don't want to run into humans, do we?" He joked. They walked out of the caves, out onto the lake. Suddenly, they were swept with a cold wind. Something was landing, blowing them back to the cliffs.

"WHAT IS IT?" Flynn yelled over the noise.

"I think-" The Doctor stopped, his eyes getting wider. "It's a dalek ship!"


	5. On Our Way

Watson ran into Sherlock's flat, holding his newspaper, waving it.

"Sherlock, you're done moping! Daleks have landed in America! SHERLOCK!" John yelled, searching all of the rooms. Sherlock looked up at him, his eyes pink.

"John." He said. "Go. Away."

"God Dammit Sherlock, the Doctor sent a distress signal. He's been abducted."

"I don't care. Get someone else."

"There is no one else." John said, his voice going quiet. He saw the MoL letters on the floor.

"Not the British MoL." John said.

"They want me to join them. I can't leave this flat until I'm cleared, or I say yes to their requests." Sherlock said.

"And there's one from the Americans."

"Mary, to be exact."

"What?"

"Mary Winchester, the head of the American MoL. The one that Sam, Dean, and Castiel are in. The nice ones?"

"Oh. I've never met her. Or heard of her." Watson said, then quickly went back to panicking.

"John, I cannot leave this apartment." Sherlock said. "Unless I agree to join some dumb secret society, or am cleared, which will take months."

"Damn the rules." John yelled. "You told me, when we first started, that I shouldn't let my leg stop me from having an adventure. You were right. Now stop BSing and get up!"

Sherlock sighed. John stormed out, then came back with a black coat and scarf. John threw them at Sherlock.

"We've got a plane to catch."


	6. Anything for Sammy

James knew he was in trouble when the alarms rang. He turned around, and ran back to the cells. Dean's door was open, two guards lying in the room, one of them blocking the door. They were both suffocated and knocked out, but both were alive. No terrorist would leave them alive. That was the work of a scared, determined person.

"Dean Winchester is looking for his brother." James said into his radio. "He's out. Whoever has Sam should-"

"Copy. J, what should we do? J?"

James froze, a hand over his mouth. He slowly lifted his hands up. Dean took his trank gun from his belt and pointed it to the back of his head.

"I won't hurt you. Please help me find my brother."

"I don't know where he is. You heard me."

"Can you find him?"

"I don't know."

"Please. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just need to see him. He has to be okay."

"We're surrounded." James whispered. Dean glanced around, spotting the guards at both ends of the hall, ready to shoot.

"Stand down! Set the gun down!" Someone yelled. Dean glanced back at the guards, then to James. _Get him while he's distracted. Wait until he looks at the guards again, spin around and grab his gun._

"You have a family, don't you?" Dean asked.

"Don't engage him!" Someone yelled.

"You know that a trank gun shot this close to your neck could kill you." Dean said. "I don't want to do that. Please don't let them kill me. All I want to do is see my family."

"I'm sorry, Dean." James said. "I told you. I've been too kind. I'll loose my job after this."

"Come on, tell me about your family."

"So you can hunt them down?"

"No. I'll tell you about mine. I have a really good friend named Cas. He's special. He doesn't really get things like other people do. He tries his best, he really does. He's been in a really bad place lately, and I need to help him. I have a mother. Her name's Mary. She's waiting for me to come home. I bet she's worried. How would you feel if you had a child taken away from you? And I have Sammy. I promised to protect him, no matter what. I need to save him. That's my job. I've devoted my whole life for him. I need to see him, to make sure he's okay, to take care of him. I don't know what you're doing to him, or where he is. I'm planning on seeing them- all of them- when I get outta here. Now, I just want to see my brother."

"I'm so sorry." James said. He turned around, knowing at Dean wouldn't shoot him. Dean's eyes were wide, scared. James stepped away, then fell to the floor as gunshots went off.


	7. Santa Dalek more like Satan Dalek

The Boys From Baker Street raced down the street. The spaceship sat on Lake Superior. Police were holding back the people, stopping them from running onto the lake. Sherlock showed his Private Detective card and jumped over the tape. Watson followed him, struggling to keep up. Suddenly, the ship started to take off. Sherlock swore, and jumped for it from the cliff. He fell onto the rising ship, hurting his legs as he landed.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled, grabbing Sherlock's coat sleeve. Sherlock grabbed his hand from his place on the saucer. John slipped on the icy surface, the only thing stopping him from falling to his death was Sherlock's hand. John stared into Sherlock's eyes, pleading, just as Sherlock remembered that he was angry at John. But Sherlock had to let it go, and he used all of his strength to pull John up.

The Daleks didn't take kindly to Sherlock and John being on their space ship. It stopped in midair, Daleks floating out.

"FOLLOW US." One said crankily. They showed John and Sherlock the way inside. They dropped down into a room, that lead to stairs. Ha. Stairs on a Dalek space ship. How ironic.

They were led to a giant room. The Doctor, Flynn, and the TARDIS were on the floor. Daleks surrounded them. The weirdest thing was that one was wearing a Santa hat. Sherlock and John stood on the balcony. A giant slide like thing led down to the floor below. One dalek pushed Sherlock and John down it. John's wet shoes caused his to slip and slide on his butt the rest of the way down. Sherlock grabbed onto a Dalek for safety.

"WELCOME." A Dalek said. Another Dalek led two nervous humanoids from the other side of the room.

"WE FOUND THESE TWO TRYING TO PROBE THE BOTTOM OF OUR SHIP." The Dalek explained. Mary and Castiel looked cranky. "ONE IS HUMAN, THE OTHER IS UNKNOWN."

"Probe." Mary laughed nervously. "We weren't probing. We were… uh… looking. At how nice it looks."

"Yes. Exactly." Castiel said. The Doctor glared at them. "You should see the article the New York times wrote about how amazing your ship looks. What is it made of?"

"SIGH." A Dalek said. "CAN WE EXPLAIN WHY THEY ARE HERE?"

"YES."

"MAY I?" Asked the Dalek with the Santa hat.

"SURE." Another Dalek said.

"These are your arch enemies?" Flynn asked.

"This is really weird." The Doctor whispered. "They're usually more… exterminate."

"YES. BUT WE MUST EXPLAIN OUR PLAN."

"Oh."

"DALEKS HAVE BEEN STUDYING HUMAN CULTURE FOR A LONG TIME."

"WE'RE ON FLEEK."

"DO NOT INTERRUPT. WE HAVE SEEN YOUR WEIRD RITUALS AND DECIDED TO PARTICIPATE."

"Oh! Christmas! Are you going to give us gifts?"

"NO. WE MOSTLY LISTEN TO RUELLE. BUT WE FOUND INFORMATION ON A THING CALLED 'NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION'." The Santa Dalek said.

"Oh no." The Doctor whispered.

"AND OUR NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION IS TO NO LONGER HAVE TO FIGHT YOU DOCTOR. AT LAST, WE WILL-"

"Be nice?"

"DESTROY YOU."

"Oh come on!" The Doctor moaned. Flynn's eyes went wide. Mary and Castiel made 'not again' faces. Sherlock stepped away from the nearest Dalek. John looked up, awkwardly.

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS."

"I am not the Doctor's companion." Castiel said.

"This is the first time I've seen him!" Mary said, raising her hands.

"I'm not the Doctor's companion either! I was kidnapped!" Flynn screamed.

"Yeah, and I'm here because I wanted to go ice fishing!" John shouted.

"And I'm with him." Sherlock snapped.

"Traitors." The Doctor muttered.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE ANYWAYS."

"Oh, come on!"

"YES. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"As Dean would say, 'we're screwed'."


End file.
